Stargate Extinction
by c.jamous
Summary: this is my first movie , that will illustrate House , the avengers team , and stargate command in facing the threat of the combined enemies, will they prevail? what is the mystery behind Bermuda triangle , what will House do ? what will be Stargate new weapon , and IRON MAN ? find out what is the new plot of the bad Asgard, and will Anubis return? will the ancient help?
1. Earth Shield

House & Stargate & Avengers & iron man "Stargate Extinction "

_ Screen start with a long space view, getting closer to earth, the deadalus appear from far on a space platform. The view get closer and closer to The ship and enter The rooms slowly we can see Dr Jackson walking with Samantha carter smiling , and in The engineering room we find zalanka , and Dr Rodney working on The hyperspace engine ._

_ The screen leave the ship to reach Atlantis were Dr even as a replicator now is in command of The Atlantis base. And have a few replicator working and the long view of the city show it as much bigger and badder design. We can hear her talking to earth command saying: _

"The upgrades are almost done command; we will be ready for testing soon ".

_ The camera fade away from the city and go to deep space where there is a giant Stargate that is activated and 3 ships of different kinds jumped from hyperspace and converge to a planet nearby._

_ The camera close on the ships landing on a very advance platform where 5 humans approach it, and one say to the radio:_

"All three ships are inside the city, engage cloak".

_ We can see the city being clocked while they welcome the visitors that the faces are unseen at the moment, the voice seen goaoold. And we can see the eyes glowing with a terrifying voice._

_ The camera now turn to show The visitor faces , goaoold lord Anubis .Then turn to The second ship and start viewing up from a familiar scepter glowing , showing Loki face , The third ship look like a wraith and a wraith queen get out , The forth look human design , and you can see old man with rank general shown USA on The side , The fifth is a new face we can see it is combined of Asgard and human phisiology and was floating not touching The ground and passing with dark big eyes , while he passes The electricity went vibrating ._

_The camera now take us to earth , Toni stark labs working with The Dr. Banner("the HULK") on a very advanced and combined suit , linked to The earth defenses shileds that appear on The virtual screen with Jarvis voice saying_ :

"Shields are now operational sir ". _Tony claps his hands and eats a part of a sandwish and say_:

" Great now we can go partying ".

_The HULK say_: "OH crap not again ".

_The camera cut again showing shield HQ now on a deadalus kind of ships, the screen say on the bottom: "Atlantic Ocean - Earth ". famous head of Shield with 1 Eye say deadalus we are good to go with The upgrades and shields , and we can see Thor behind him smiling with 2 other Asgard looking like scientists , and Then Thor Approach him and say :_

"Glad we can help old friend."

_ Camera now showing the earth from space and a shield like the shield of Atlantis is now covering the whole planet. Then view from India show from Taj Mahal showing the shield deployed, Then from Russia red square, Then from USA NY, Egypt the pyramids._

_ After These shots, we see the president of The USA preparing to give a speech in The UN to The world, and saying:_

"We did it with humanity effort to protect humanity from all threats, and with The help of all our friends, and expertise.

_And now The camera show some American planes flying . with superior technology ultra fast , tony stark listening from his suit and smiling , and talking to pepper and saying it is all me and she was arguing with him not to be hard headed egoistic._

_And in The placebo hospital everyone gathering on The TV watching , while DR House getting in The hospital in The morning finding everyone on The TV , Chase , Thirteen , Cuddy , Taob , and thirteen listening , he see The TV and get stunned and say no words and look at foreman at The end of The hall and say : " wana get The rest of The team to The conference room or shall I hit The fire alarm button? "_

_ Back to The mysterious planet we are now in a very large room, and there are on it The 5 delegates and they start talking:_

_Anubis:_ our meeting is a victory in itself; each and every one of us eluded death to be here without the humans known. I have built this city from what I knew from The ancient knowledge , it is far beyond any of your understanding to know it true capabilities , I am not now an ascended being , They can detect me if I still am , I am now in between and I managed this form now to be able to work undetected.

_Wraith Queen_: our existence is now in jeopardy, we need a new plan, and we must prevail.

_Loki __while smiling near laugh_: and any of you have a plan?

_The Asgard looks at them and speaks_: I might have

_ The camera cut without showing us more , and turn to earth while in Bermuda triangle a strange storm appear knocking a boat near underwater killing everyone on board and we can hear The screaming and a strange huge vortex in The water appear and a small space ship hover outside The vortex and jump into clock and speed . And we can hear someone speaking saying, we are on route._

_ The camera now jumps back to the meeting on the strange planet._

_The Asgard_: if we want to defeat the humans we must do it from both outside and inside. We been watching, learning and experimenting on humans in hidden in The Bermuda triangle hidden, and we will deliver the first strike as we speak.

_LOKI_: _Frown while he was smiling._

_Anubis:_" great proceed with the rest of the plan".

_The queen Wraith yell and scream to her captain outside and when he enter she say_

"Proceed "_in a scary face look_

_ We can now see over The planet 10 Huge hybrid Wraith Ships arriving, and one say_

"Set a course for Earth immediately "

_Wraith officer_:" on route, we will be in Earth space in two days ".

_Returning to The meeting_

_Anubis says to The General_:" it is your turn now"

_and signal The guards that are now like JAVA , to take him to a Stargate that is dialing a small ship orbiting a space near The solar system , and when he pass , They say , package received, on our path to earth._

_ The camera shows the clocked ship execrating and heading for earth._

_In The meantime, the ship that emerged from Bermuda is now gaining high speed heading for The USA shores, and when it is above; it released a gas in the air and continues passing. We can hear _

_The guard saying: _"package release started", _and a commander saying_: "continue".

_Back in toni stark labs Jarvis sensors are clinching and Then back to normal , HULK notice Them and call stark _

_Toni:_ "nothing to worry about Jarvis will run a diagnostic program to determine the clinch, go Party buddy you deserve it".

_But while he was talking to toni, another sensor type went on and off,_

_HULK:_ "toni what are the odds that Jarvis have 2 sensors clinching at the same time?"

_Toni in The suit went silent:_ "impossible ".

_HULK:_ "Then we have a problem something is inside The Earth Atmosphere and it is heading to Washington DC at a very high speed but none of the other indicators are showing ".

_Toni:_ " already on my way ".

_Camera now in shield command center and alarm rising,_

_Thor asking personnel: _"what is wrong ".

_The personnel:_ " we have a problem: " _and everyone go frown_.

_On The ground people start manifesting illusions, car accidents are camera now switch to toni stark on Mac 4 speed and rising trying to catch The ship , and talking to Samantha carter on The line , and Dr Rodney and asking _

_Toni:_ how can I see a clocked thing?

_Samantha:_ "u cant from all I know this is ancient technology, no one have access to it unless he is human and have the gene."

_Toni:_ " Then we have a problem we have someone or thing ... dropping some other thing... and heading for DC and you know the rest ".

_Samantha carter now is stunned and silent._

_The clocked ship says to her HQ, _

_Ship navigator:_ They have detected US, iron man is about to catch our ship.

HQ: don't expose yourselves, return to base immediately, the amount of gas released is enough.

_And then we see the ship heading for Bermuda triangle and disappearing from Jarvis sensors._

_Toni:_ " They did something HULK, we need to find out what is it".

_Nick furry__( one eyes blacked man from avengers)_ : " Gentlemen , I think I know "

_Then in a situation room on The deadalus , Samantha carter , DR Rodney , toni stark , HULK , Thor , and The one eyed man talking to The UN Council_ ,

We have a situation, they released some sort of gas, we have no idea what is it. we need to identify it and know how to cure it _, Samantha carter push a button on The table and showing The rate of spread_ , and say : it already crossed to Europe , and The middle east , and china . We need serious help.


	2. House!

**House**

_General Hammond enters the room saying:_ "I might know someone ".

_Camera fades with everyone looking puzzled_

Then the discussion turns on the table:

_Hammond:"_ everywhere we asked the same answer, he is the top of what he does. "

_Samantha:_ "I don't see that we have a choice here",

_The president from The TV conference saying_: "get him, NOW ".

_General Hammond:_ " right away sir ".

_The camera switch to iron man in his lab and hulk with him talking to shield HQ, and hearing:_ "The president has ordered the recruit of a new member of shield ".

_Toni:_ " jeezz I wonder who is he "_with a sarcastic voice._

_The camera jump to HOUSE playing with his ball in his desk, Cuddy enter terrified and say:_

_Cuddy: "_House, we have a problem.".

_HOUSE_: " no can do oh cuddynator, I am Busy, world ending stuff you know ".

_But notice the terrifying face of cuddy stops suddenly and Then 4 Marines enter the room, and say: _

"Sir, you have been activated by order of the president come with us."

_HOUSE:_ "and if I don't?"

_The marine:"_ I am afraid you don't have a choice here sir." _Then stick on him a transmitter and talk to the radio_: "beam him up ".

_HOUSE tried to say:_ "Wait Scotty I need my ..."

_And they beam him to the deadalus. And while he arrive in medical bay he stops his sentence looking at Samantha carter and she say _

_Samantha:"_ DR house, you better come with me ".

_HOUSE:_ "Cool I like hard sex in the afternoon"_ and Then get up and try to walk and could not_,_ he look around and get a can look like steal stick and say_:

"They did not let me finish saying not without my can back there... And smile "_while carter walks._

_Camera now in a lab with a force field around 3 dead bodies, and 2 sick pple in the room,_

_Nick furry:_ "DR House …"

_He did not finish his sentence and house raise his can and say to him_

_House:_hold this for me please? _In a sarcastic way_, _Then HOUSE approaches the log files on the table and start reading and looking trough the force field. And say_

_House:"_ great mhm, so you want me to babysit those till They die, because I have an appointment at 5 with a sexy Dominican girl.."

_carter cut his talk with hesitation and say:_ " DR House, what you are seeing here, is now global, in a matter of few hours, it will cover The planet, causing hallucinations, and incapability to reasonable brain function. First contact is by air, but we notice it can be transmitted by skin. "_House interrupt while thinking deeply:"_

_House:_ I believe you want me because it passed almost everyone else on the planet,

_And then he smile like laughing saying:"_ cool".

_Camera on House now with General Hammond saying:_ "if I am to do this I need my team"

_General Hammond:_ "I do not have the clearance to do so Dr House I am sorry."

_House getting up:_ excuse me while I go play with my yoyo in front of that ugly Asgard There that is what you call Them right? _Smiling..._

_General Hammond take a deep breath Then The camera switch to foreman house where he is exercising and watching The news .Then suddenly he got transported to The deadalus, nearly hitting The glass in The transporter room, he smashed in front of HOUSE face while HOUSE is smiling, and Then HOUSE said:_

" cool no?, wanted Them to teleport you with The guy There and see you pissing in your pants, but I am a nice guy _" HOUSE grin_.

_Foreman looks around saying_: " HOUSEEEE what have you gotten me into now?"

_The view now at chase and thirteen are having sex on the bed, the turn and drop of the bed and Then_

_chase say in a low voice:_ "I feel funny". _Then They got transported to The deadalus on The meeting table naked with HOUSE on The chair_ _, with his can in the air, saying : _" now you know lying to me about getting in your each other pants won't be so good no? . "

_Thirteen:"_ HOUSE what in the hell?"

_HOUSE:_ get some pants, they teleported them somewhere in the ship and Then come find me if you can ". _While grinning he gets out of the meeting room._

_The camera now in The parking lot, Taob is talking to a pretty nurse in The garage next to his car, and he put his hands on her hips, and Then he got teleported to The deadalus_, we find Taob touching an Asgard, and he freaked out yelling and HOUSE was behind after he shut up he say

_House:_ oh come one Taoby, it is not the worst thing you touched from what I know and whisper in the ear, cheating the wife in the parking lot will get you punished…

_General Hammond:_ "I believe you are done Dr House?"

_HOUSE:_ "almost, I need 1 more thing"

_Camera turn to Wilson office he is eating a sandwish. Then he got transported to the deadalus in the meeting room where thirteen and chases sit naked in front of him and house from behind grab his sandwish and eat a bit and say:_

_HOUSE:_"Ok General, we are good to go ".

Wilson stares at chase and thirteen naked and they are smiling with a grin, and shaking their heads. And then

_Chase:_ "welcome to House version of Hell".

_Thirteen:_ "oh you will love it here ".

_Wilson yelling..:_ "HOUUUSEE.."


	3. Bermuda!

_Stark Lab: _

_HULK talking to Rodney on The deadalus in orbit:_ "if we can manage to recalibrate the sensors to accommodate with the variation ...".

_Rodney:_ " Then we will be able to see the ships even in clock, I am on it just give me a minute, zalanka ..."

_ The deadalus:_

_Thor at The gate room talking to General Hammond_:" I sense this is not over this is the beginning friend not just a random attack ".

_General Hammond:_ "I agree, in fact we sent words to our allies and off planet stations to be on highest alert"

_General Hammond did not finish when the computer say:_ "unscheduled wormhole "alarm raised and the iris closed.

_Gate room personnel:_ "it is the tokr'a IFF sir".

_General Hammond:_ "open the iris ".

_Thor:_ "who is the tokr'a?"

_General Hammond:_ " They are basically good goaoold, come with me please ".

_Dr Jackson lab on board the deadalus:_

_Strange familiar voice:_ "Jack!".

_Jack looks around but found no one._

_Strange voice again:_ JACK.

_Jack now is sure he heard it Then a very strange light appear in front of him and materialize into OMA. The ancient that helped him ascend._

_Jack:_ "OMA?"

_OMA:_ "I Have terrible news, and no time to explain, we need to talk fast ".

_Situation room on board the deadalus:_

_General Hammond talking to carter father Sam_:" good to see you old friend, but what bring you here?"

_Sam in goaoold voice:_ "I am afraid I have some troubling news, our intelligence has informed us that some goaoold lord, that we don't know has managed to allied with a higher force and they are on their way to earth.

_Jack opens the door and enter saying_: "I know. it is Anubis!"

_The room is filled with silence and terror knowing that Anubis still alive._

_House exam room on the deadalus:_

_Chase and thirteen working together when house enter the room saying:_

_House:_ oh you two love birds, what have you got smiling and grinning same time"

_Chase:_ we ran every test twice yet we found nothing wrong, no disease, no pathogen, nothing wrong, yet, their systems are failing and die.

_House:_ "and the rest of the world is next until you and pretty ass here find me something to work on "." _yelling face_"

_Taob enter the room saying_:" I might have found something"

_House:_ "finally someone that actually work for me have an idea"

_Taob :I_ think Their organ is failing because The gas affected The brain chemistry , The brain is not releasing any hormone to The body , kidney , heart , everything start failing:

_House continues:"_ Then why the red marks on the skins like a snake skin all over the bodies are forming ".

_Foreman enters:_ " I finished my analysis, the skin that you see, isn't skin at all"

_ HOUSE look puzzled even more._

_Back to Toni stark lab:_

_ Rodney and HULK Talking:_

_Rodney:_"it is finished are you ready to fire it up?"

_HULK:_ "already am, let us seeing if it works".

_HULK:_ "OH My God!"

_Rodney:_ "what? What is it? "

_Hulk turn the screen toward Rodney, it light up almost all The Bermuda triangle._


	4. OMA

_Shield HQ:_

We have a red alert, attention we have a red alert, all men to battle station.

_Deadalus calling The HQ:_ sir, we found an ancient base clocked under The Bermuda triangle almost as twice Atlantis base.

_General Hammond speak:_ "alert The UN council, as from now we are at defcon 1"

_HQ voice:_ warning defcon 1 engaged all units converge to Bermuda islands.

_Russian command center in Russian:_ "heat up the engines, launch the planes now"

_Chinese command center in Chinese:_ "we are at defcon 1, monitoring all the subspace communication, sir we detected the transmissions we are monitoring Bermuda now"

_Japanese command center:_ "Colonel Jefferson we are at defcon 1"

_ The colonel that was in the meeting appears in the camera saying_: "very well, raise the shields; I am going to the situation room ".

_ The camera locates the general going to a room through the elevator, get out and head for a bunker room where he put his identification code and scan his eyes. And then it allows him to enter. _

_ The general enter the room, and sit on his control chair: The personnel their say: general the shields around the earth are now raised and Thermo geological power to power the shileds are in steady mode._

_ The general say:_ "very well continue"

_The general Then put a small USB in his control chair , push a button on it , after few seconds it release The USB into his pocket , and get up to leave The room._

_Personnel:_ "general, are you ok?"

_General:_ "fine, I need to use the bathroom".

_He left the room all paranoid but controls himself. and as he walk The alarm raised saying : " shield power overload , evacuate immediately " Then The shield around The earth collapse rending The pple onboard The deadalus in confusion ._

_ Situation room on the deadalus:_

_OMA:_ I bear dangerous and confusing news to all of you.

_ "The screen go to memories of OMA in The past, showing her fight with Anubis in The space, next to a giant super light galaxy"_

_OMA :_ I fought Anubis for a long time , days , weeks I cannot remember, at last I used all my life force to dematerialize him , but he did The same at The same time , which caused a great blast in The space knocking over some planets nearby .

_OMA :_ " showing her light almost body wondering in space" I roamed I cannot remember how much in space , until I was sucked into a cloud vortex that lead me to a peaceful solar system where I found myself lying on the ground of a primitive planet ".

_OMA:_ "I was not dead, but I knew where I was, I was at the birthplace of where it all started. Life as you know it, the sole fragment of energy that started all, I knew if I am alive, and so will be Anubis".

_OMA:_ "now you know what happen to me, and why Anubis is alive, but you don't know what danger lies in The near future. Rendering me in this form, made me undetectable to my kind"

_Jack:_ "you mean the ancient?"

_OMA:_" yes exactly, that is why considering the other option..."

_Jack:_ "Anubis will be undetectable too... "

_General Hammond:_ "so what do we do?"

_Jack:_ "nothing we do nothing ..."

_OMA :_ " There is more , but for that I had to go speak with someone that unlikely will care about everything , but I had to try , and given what They knew and what I knew , he got convinced as well as I was to help you overcome this since Their existence is now at sake as much as yours.

_Jack:_ "um ... who?"

_ "A light appear next to OMA, materializing quick into an old man with shining face and an ancient robe "._

_OMA:"_ jack, I give you _MERLIN_ as you know it or Janus as we know him by"

_Merlin : _" hi jack , heard quite a lot about you , and ..." _stop jack from answering_ " I am here with The blessing of The ancient council , to help you remove The anomaly that is overwhelming The Universe at The moment. "

_DR Rodney:_ "cool, may I have your autograph?"

_Smiling, Merlin:"_ There will be a time for everything, but I have news:

_The screen goes to show us the past while Merlin is talking"_

_Merlin talking :"_ in The past and while discovering The Universe many galaxies away , we discovered a planet named _O1_ because we found later that The organism living in that planet , dated , millions of years in The past . And we returned with this discovery in a large ship, similar that we sent to The Universe to explore and now as I believe your team SGU is using."

"_Screen showing us Merlin and many scientists studying and cataloguing every life found on that planet. and show us a very big ship that resemble Atlantis in large hovering in space and Then open a different kind of hyperspace window color pink this time . "_

_Merlin talking:_ "and while we studied the organism and the origin, we discovered the assent ion as a final stage of life forms."

_Jack interrupting him:_ "so you basically telling us that we came from that planet and the final step of evolution is ascension"

_Merlin:_ " I am telling you more, you as a race now, are the tenth generation of evolution of humans from it first existed in the Universe. Than ascended, and re-existed again"


	5. the diagnostic

_"Everyone chocked"_

_Merlin:"_ but The problem is that at last when we stopped our researches and we ascended, we left everything behind including the ship we used for our gathering and researches"

_OMA:"_ and it have been found later but the more advanced civilization at the time after"

_Merlin:"_ and the most advanced at the moment were The Asgard"

_Jack:_' LOKI..."

_Dr Rodney:_ what the hell?

_General Hammond:"_ you are basically telling me, that a rival Asgard god, hold a very sophisticated ancient ship that can do what exactly? "

_Merlin:_ "Alter human existence ".

Back to The lab with Dr House:

_foreman :_ I did The tests more than 5 time House , The result are The same , These tissues , are not skin , even that are not from The same DNA , and They are nonexistent on The metric table. The machine froze no results we can work on.

_House:_ but we have the dead Miss Universe There to work on. Chase get to autopsy get whatever you can get out from it .Taob: do a brain biopsy to the ..." _turn and try to choose and then point to the right one_" that guy, and see if his brain is functioning right.

_"USA Streets"_

_ see pple holding heads, barely walking , The army in The streets asking The pple , to go to Their homes immediately , while wearing The chemical suits . _

_ Back to House lab:_

_" house is looking at The other guy left in The quarantine , barely walking , eyes all red, Then turn around thinking . When Taob enter and before he speaks house talk"_

_House:_ "hmm let me guess no sign of lymphoma, or any other aliens' right?"

_Taob:_ "I think you should see this"

_House:"_ great I love late night movies ", " hold Taob hands and walk.

_House looking at The patient brain:"_ that is impossible get me a sample."

_House looking at The microscope Then The screen get a closer feed on his face puzzled , than Chase get in and say_ .

_House:_ "this thing is spreading fast even while he is dead"

_House:_ "I know, and we will join the train if we don't know what it is ".

_Thirteen:_ "what if we are wrong, what if we are considering the issue to be ordinary, and we are in space for god sake with aliens"

_House:_ "so we should think outside the box for a change"

"_House enters carter and Dr Rodney lab and sit without talking so carter speaks_"

_Carter:_ um Dr House you found something?

_House:_ other than you and the entire USA government experimenting team are Idiots, um nope I did not.

_General Hammond enter saying_:" what is going on here?"

_House:"_ well for first you better talk to your boss, because I have evidence that a genetic experiment has just break into the world and it is designed to change human DNA."

_Merlin:"_ we know that"

_House:"_ what you don't know is that it change only 1 gene, in The DNA basically the capacity of intellectual brain function ".

_Merlin:"_ that is impossible even with our research we could not break into the level of genes like this"

_House:_ "hello, bunch of aliens, sticking a stick in your ass for the past decade? Ring a bell here?"

_Jack:"_ They have been planning this for years"

_carter:"_ and they just found it ..."

_Hammond:"_ so what do we do now? "

_House:"_ now we sit tight and die, because unless I have the genetic code we cannot reverse it"

" _screen leave Them all puzzled and go back to The shield room , were The general lately pass out of The facility , and while trying to escape , The car explode raising alarms all over."_

_Shield room personnel speaking:_ "general sir, we cannot get the shield online, the system is not responsive."

_Hammond:_ "we will send our best engineer as soon as we can ,carter Rodney you are off to the shield room I want it operational yesterday"

_Rodney:_ "damn it not again"


	6. The Lost City

_ The camera turn to earth in The UK specifically Dr Jackson walking with Merlin and OMA and They arrive to the stone Circle _

_Jack:_ "why are we here?"

_Merlin:_ "you will see "_and he smiled._

_He touched the stones in a specific order like a star with his hands and then the stones all start to glow and they get teleported to a secret place and suddenly the power started to rise in the place._

_Merlin:_ this is my lab on Earth, this is the place where we used to create and charge The ZPMs jack.

_Jack:_ Puzzled and stunned.

_OMA:_ I think you better breath jack.

_Jack:_ " fix his glasses, yes, this is huge this is gona help us tremendously"

_Merlin:_ "I know that is why I showed it to you."

Back to The deadalus

_Hammond talking to The president and shield command_ :" we have all navy ships , and Russian ships and Chinese ships converting to Bermuda sir , as well as Iron man , we will soon have a report to present to you sir. Hammond out"

_Camera converges on iron man flying and talking to banner "HULK" in his lab:_

The diagnostic is done yet?

_Banner:_ yep transferring the data now to your suit, this shouldn't take long.

_Toni stark:_ "yeah I got it "to all navy vessels, you hear me?

_ "This is colonel wilder speaking, loud and clear Mr. stark._

_Toni stark:_ I am going first for a reconnaissance mission; do not engage until I say so.

_Wilder:"_ affirmative " " all vessels to stand down till my order, scan only. Send a message to the eye in the sky, convert on iron man."

_Soldier:_ "done sir"

_ The camera now converts to a satellite in the space turning and scanning The Bermuda see._

_iron man hit The water and dive , Then The sky turn like thunderstorm on The edges of The navy fleets and The sea started to get very rough._

_ "Darts of wraith technology and some other that remember the jumper emerge from The Sea and start attacking the feet."_

_Wilder:"_ red alert all planes in the air, contact destroyer USS KID. Ready The EMP Blast weapon, and contact me the deadalus NOW"

_Hammond:_ general?

_Wilder:_ we are under heavy attack from the triangle, we don't know who is friendly anymore need support"

"_This is Russian command:_ glade to assist, our president sends his regards"

_Camera converge to The sky where very advanced planes emerge from cloak, and start shooting down The darts like nothing . _

_Camera goes down to the city in Bermuda_: "sir, we lost the darts, the humans have advance weaponry"

_commander:_" impossible we were assured that is not the situation, our intelligence said nothing of sort, raise the shields around the city, go to space get us out of the planet before the wraith ships arrive"

_ The hyper drives of the city are now shown on camera start firing._

_ Camera converge now turn to Merlin Lab that start flashing on Bermuda _

_Merlin:"_ oh no, the city is leaving it is emerging "I am trying to override the commands, I don't understand it, it is not responding to any of my commands, we are cut off"

_ Back to Bermuda sear _

"this is Russian command , all hostile forces are irradiated , _we see The planes flying at hyper speed _, returning to base US control over and out "

"This is US naval combat control, thank you for your assistance"

_as They finish The talk , a small cruiser emerge from The water as big as a naval carrier , and start firing on The ships causing some to explode._

"This is Chinese control, hacking their systems now"

_Chinese hacker:"_ I am in, overloading the generators now"

_ in The sky The cruiser start to fall into The water and explode , The view from space can view The water get up and down causing The naval vessel to swing from The tsunami The explosion did ._

_ House lab:_

_house:_ what is equal to human and what is not in The body chase ?

_Chase:_ all organs are normal shape and color. Only the skin was deteriorating from inside out.

_House:_ thinking and walking around seeing the scans on the wall.

_Thirteen:_ we need to run a pet scan to be able to know more.

_House thinking and talking:_ "maybe we just. Need to ..."

_Foreman:_ "no, Pet scan won't do well"

_Thirteen:_ "we need it to determine the advancement of the hormone levels"

_Foreman :_ no we don't

_ House:_ " you are like married couples, if I can I can just join you in 1 body like a priest and ..."

_He gets silence and don't finish and say:_ "Taobbbby, walk with me.

_house enter The room of an Asgard in and hold his hand and turn it and say :_ behold .

_Everyone including Hammond and carter and Rodney were present and after a few seconds Merlin on video call was online with house leaning on a chair still standing and playing with his can, and talking_.

I figure out what causing humans to not be humans all sudden, it is illegal marriage , homos basically , but not The way you think , I am straight I love Cuddy's ass , nope , The problem is here , he raise an Asgard hand , and under The hips , _he find a similar skin that was found on The skin of The dead guy. _

conversion of Asgard DNA , and human GENEs result of walking living human zombies , some bodies result total failure but some others will get through but still looking like our mongo friend here ... eventually.

_Merlin:_ "in the past LOKI tried combining human DNA with other races to increase the life span of The Asgard problem they have, but for all we know they failed, I cannot start ... To think they did something like this."

Jack:" we have another problem, the city almost out of the water, we need to stop it from leaving earth and fast"

_ Everything stops in hold while everything had no idea, and captain wilder talking: "sir, we are in bad shape lost many ships, we are in no condition to fight, sorry sir, over and out"_


	7. where is iron man ? - the ancient weapon

_ The camera now show the city start to emerge from The Sea and gain speed, _

Fighters try to bomb the city with shields they make no difference. The city continues to rise.

_Merlin:_ I got it; I am activating the ancient weapon...

_Everyone start looking at each other _

_OMA:_ general you need to clear your men quick.

_Hammond:_ "captain, we need to clear ASAP, that is an order"

_Jack:_ "we are ready Merlin"

_Merlin:_ " OMA, you know what to do"

_OMA:_ turn to light and disappear and appear near The Amazon jungle on an ancient Mayan pyramid, and hold her hands up causing the pyramids steps to light up.

_Merlin:_ everyone this is global, stand back, I am converting power from this facility the blast will be huge.

_Hammond:_ everyone to battle station

_Camera now converts to space showing the city rising slowly to space._

_ OMA start mumbling ancient words and Then point up and huge amount of light come from the pyramid, but not up, the light go to Egypt, we can see it from space. Then hit The pyramids and converge again to Antarctica and hit The place where The chair weapon is located and converge again , and hit The stone circle in UK , and Then The stones start electrify , and build up energy in circles, and now we see Merlin talking :_

_Merlin:_ " we are almost at power range in 3, 2, 1 fire"

_The stones release a circular pink light with electrifying nature that hit the city covering it, and the city resist for few seconds holding._

_Merlin:"_ it is not enough we are draining too much power from the subspace it is gona collapse soon"

_Deadalus view and the city overwhelmed with power color pink _

"Sir The city is losing altitude"

_ The beam stops, and OMA collapse near drained of power_

_Merlin:_ "this is all that we can give at the moments, the circuits are fried"

_Jack:_ " Merlin The plan is working the city is losing altitude and falling. But still have shields"

_Merlin :_ " it is extremely difficult to destroy The city , we built it to charge itself power from The extra skeleton , with 10 ZPM connected to The main frames , that is huge power, we managed to damage The hyper drives , but not for long we need to act soon"

_ OMA recover her health and head back to Merlin lab._

We can view the city slowly hitting the water in Bermuda, and stay floating; the city is now surrounded by ships, from Russia china, and USA. But no one is firing.

_ House lab _

_House:_ " how can we take foreman clothes and make Thirteen wear them |? Hmmm, we need Cuddy, Wilson what you see here?

_Wilson:_ "um nothing ordinary brain?"

_House:"_ wrong look again ... right about here... "And point to the center of the brain.

_Wilson:_ "look at the brain picture, that is nothing house a slightly enlarged gland in a messed up body is not The Eureka of The century"

_House:"_ but combined with low blood count, mutated brain hormones, this glade can perform hmm... foreman. , what can skin eruption, mutated hormones, and slow electric current in the brain cause?

_Foreman:_ "nothing"

_House:"_ exactly, so why our patient is showing increase of none vital system function, like sexual glands?

_Foreman:_ " that can be vascular or simply a reaction to meds or to the mutation process!"

_House:"_ not if combined with this bacteria... and turn the screen in front of them, and they both go stun"

Start the patient on ionized serum, and large quantity of neon light.

_Hammond:_ "DR House, how is the patient doing?"

_House :"_ great after we killed The bacteria with ion concentrated light and The ionized The brain , The genetic process returned to normal , especially with The enzyme we took from spoke here " and point tot eh Asgard that looked not happy ".

_While they are talking 10 ships drop out of hyperspace near Saturn moons._

_Messaging the council_: " our plans faced minor setback, our base on earth has been uncovered, but the shield still standing, and earth shields are down"

Anubis stand and say, attack now, destroy them all,

_ The wraith queen roar._

_LOKI:_ "I guess my time is up then. And then he disappears.

_On earth USA Soil, a space bridge is opening, and collapse on the ground and alarm sound on the deadalus, and Thor advance_...

_THOR :_ I am on my way and take his hammer and head for out of the control room.

_Hammond:_ "Mr. stark, you are up" ... Mr stark? Are you listening? Mr stark?


	8. iron man rescue

_Deadalus: _

_Hammond:_ " naval command, we don't detect any life signs on the city. " we need teams There, I am sending Dr Rodney; we will be needing those city weapons against what is coming.

_Naval command personnel:_ roger sir, team will be ready soon.

_Chinese command:_ "team Alfa and beta are in position for pick up.

_Russian command:_ we will provide air support.

_DR Rodney:_ "ok I am ready getting me down."

_ we can see The teams and DR Rodney get on The Chinese massive choppers and head for The city and The naval ships surrounding it , and The Russian planes pass through The sky , in a very existing shot . _

_Merlin Lab:"_ OMA, are we There?

_OMA:_ not nearly, the main crystal is broken Merlin.

_Merlin:_ oh no! General, I am afraid we cannot do anything with the time left... you are on your own.

_Hammond:_ " roger that, we will not go quietly, we will do our best.

_Hammond to naval command:_ The shields are down, no repair time, prepare for battle.

_naval command general wilder:"_ got that sir, we will show them hell."

_Deadalus personnel:_ " sir, we have another problem a similar ship, huge structure, has appeared next to The 7 hives."

_ Back to The US soil where the space bridge is now fully opened _

_And LOKI appears with the scepter, and the chit awry army starts entering the space of The USA. Spreading like ants out of a hive. _

_ Camera now on Sheppard:_

_Sheppard:_ Dr Banner I am detecting nothing just a bunch of fishes swimming around here. Massive fishes,

_Banner:_ I am getting nothing I need to go. I need a ride

_At this time, rode come flying in with battle machine suit and say_

"someone need a ride?

_Banner:_ colonel I am going good luck.

_ Rode take off carrying banner and head for the space bridge. _

_ We can see The US planes shooting as much they can from The Shitawry. But LOKI is shooting many down. _

_American Abrahams tank shooting too, causing massive damage , but nearly over runs and Then Roody appear with banner and drop him from The air , and say_ :

" bring The rain DR "

_While falling we see banner transform into HULK, and drop on the ground causing the earth to shake under LOKI feet. We can see the battle is heating up, many US army and Chinese now heading for the battle, and many others are coming through a space window, in the sky. _

_ Back to Bermuda sea:_

_Sheppard:_ I am getting nothing... wait that is weird , I am getting energy reading but very weak heading There still have few minutes on The shield. Gravity now is at 4 times G.

_ Hammond:_ roger colonel proceeds.

_ Sheppard approach The location and see a giant sea octopus holding iron man to The ground and he barely have power , that is on and off in his suit. _

_ The jumper starts to fire on the creature causing him to release iron man. But the creature doesn't appear to be affected by the weapons, and head for the jumper. So Sheppard uses the drones to attack him causing the creature to die instantly. And then head for iron man and then include him in the shield. _

_Sheppard:_ Toni, we don't have much time, my shield will collapse in few minutes. You need to get in,

_ We can see that iron man try to get up and then the camera fade into the space to the hive ships, _

We can see the council is now on the strange ship that dropped from hyperspace.

_Anubis:_ prepare to fire when we are at range.

_ A SG1 gate room:_

_ UN scheduled wormhole. Incoming... It is Teal'c IFF_

_General jack O'Neil:_ open the iris.

_Then Teal'c pass with huge number of warriors, we come to help friends. And a tokr'a voice appears too, we came too. _

_Jack O'Neil:_ it is about time.

_Now we see gliders with tokr'a and java attacking The Shitawry. Barley holding them _

_Deadalus Hammond:_ "Colonel Sheppard, respond, colonel?"

_We see The Sea and nothing came out and he don't come in. _


	9. Anubis

_we hear The transmission :_ " this is The deadalus , Anubis is firing from his massive ships , Merlin Dr Rodney , are we up , we cannot hold Them . "

_ We see Rodney and Merlin working fast and say almost... firing engines now, shileds are up. _

_ Camera show the city shields and system firing, with Merlin in The commanding chair. _

_The deadalus turn to fight the wraith ships, and suddenly a tokr'a pyramid mother ship emerge from hyperspace joining the fight... _

_The deadalus start shooting hitting a hive but take immense fire and shileds drop to 90 %._

_The mother ship fire too. Hitting the same hive... and the hive explode. But the others now in fishing range and continuously bombard the deadalus that try to elude Them.,_

_We see the city now in space heading for the battle, and it is hit by Anubis ship. _

_Merlin:_ shileds holding, made some modifications, we can handle it.

_Rodney:_ with 10 ZPM we sure can.

_As The battle get intense the shields of the deadalus drop to 40 % and we see it start to breakdown. And now we see darts getting off and heading for earth. _

_Hammond:_ naval command you have got incoming.

_Naval command:_ roger that we will show them hell.

_ We can see Russian fighters engaging and winning, so US A10 too, and The Chinese fighters. But not before the darts dematerialize a lot of solders on the ground. _

_ Deadalus:_

We cannot keep this more.

_ Tokr'a ship:_

Neither we can here, the ship is heavily damaged.

_ Then the city appears and Merlin speaks:_

General approach the city I will include you in the city shields.

_ The deadalus and the pyramid approach the city; they look tiny in front of her massive built. _

_ And the city started firing pink energy weapons hitting the hive ships badly, and destroying 2 of them, 5 now are remaining but huge number of darts is already on earth attacks._

_Suddenly a hive explode without the city fire on them _

_From far we see Atlantis badder than before, huge city, and the camera get on the city and show badder guns, and tower._

_DR Weir:_ "I hope we are not late general, we come to join the fight"

_ Deadalus _

_Hammond:_ you are most welcome Dr.

_Merlin:_ now let us end this.

_ The cities start firing on the hives and they start exploding. _

_We see the wraith queen talking to Anubis, it is failing we are retracting. And roar!_

_Anubis:_ retract take us into hyper space

_As The ship turn, we see a huge number of energy light coming his way!_

_Anubis:_ "this cannot be ... Impossible ..."

_We can see OMA talking to Dr Jackson_: I think we got the help.

_Hammond:_ Dr Jackson what is it.

_Jackson:_ The ancients, we are getting help.

_Merlin:_ shooting at the ship now.

_ The ancients stop and we see them combining their energies and shoot at the ship as she prepare for hyperspace and Atlantis shoot too. The ship get damaged good but get into hyperspace._

_ The ancients stops and then disappear._

_Earth:_

_ The darts are falling and everyone sheer. _

_Everyone is at ease... _

_The camera jump into the circular stones in the UK, with Merlin and Dr Jackson and OMA._

_Merlin:_ it has been a pleasure to be with you all, I must go now, we have been recalled.

_Dr Jackson:_ thank you for everything Merlin "_and he smile"_

_In space Atlantis Dr Weir:_

Jumping back to hyperspace general see you in The Pegasus galaxy.

_Hammond:_ roger those gods be.

_Rodney:_ general we are setting course to The Orion belt in the ship logs. We should be arriving in few weeks.

_Hammond:_ good luck


	10. END ?

_And then we see the ship enter the hyperspace._

_Iron man flying with war machine chattering and hulk and Captain American and THOR are on the ground._

_The naval fleet showing from The sky , and The voice of The US president saying : Humanity prevailed through The joint effort of all The humans , we prevailed, ... _

_The camera cut in black then show the hyperspace window open and Anubis is out. Where another ship waiting and they talk to an Asgard that they escaped. _

We failed, but we managed to get the location of The Orion belt from the database.

_Anubis:_ No ... we should rebuild, I know an ancient colony abandoned in The Orion galaxy.

_ We see both ships enter hyperspace._

END.


End file.
